Gemini
by Krimzon 1
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around the lives of Erol and Ezra. Given a PG13 rating for later chapters. Second story up 'Drunk'.
1. Out in the Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J&D characters; I do own Ezra and Jeren.

A/N: This is just going to one of multiple short stories I'm planning on doing about Erol and Ezra. Kind of story of their life, but with each chapter being a different (and random) part of it. I'll have the twin's age at the beginning of each chapter as well as rating (seeing as it'll be different from chapter to chapter.)

If you don't know who Ezra is, you may want to go and read Hybrid before you read these stories. But it's not necessary.

-------------------------------------------

_Age: 19 Rating: PG (for language)_

-------------------------------------------

Erol answered the door after the person on the other side had beaten on it relentlessly.

"Break it down, why don'tcha'!" He snapped once he had the door open.

Standing on the other side of the door was Jeren, a long time friend of the twin's. His slender form was bundled tightly in a heavy jacket, and a thick scarf was wrapped around his neck and lower face. His long ear trembled as he shivered from the cold. "I would have, if my hands didn't hurt so much from just pounding on it." He said, his voice muffled by the scarf. "Can I come in? It's friggin cold!"

"Couldn't tell." Erol smirked and let the shivering man inside.

"Sorry bout barging in on you like this, but Ezra said I could come over after training." Jeren said as he untangled himself from his scarf. "So, where is he?" He asked when Erol's other half wasn't to be seen.

"Taking a shower." Erol said as he entered the kitchen, a large metal object in his hands.

"Ok." He said and shrugged his coat off. "Ah…what's the bucket for?"

Erol set the container on the counter as a sly grin spread across his face. "Nothing." He lied, and began filling the bucket with ice cubes he pulled from the freezer before Jeren had interrupted him.

"Uh huh," Jeren eyed Erol skeptically and sat down at the table. "You're not doing what I think you're doing?"

"And just what would that be?" Once half full of ice cubes, Erol then began to fill the rest of the bucket up with cold water.

"Your brother is going to kill you!" Jeren laughed.

"Perhaps." Erol chuckled. "But it'll be so worth it."

"So what did he do to you that he deserves this?"

Erol turned the water off and lifted bucket out of the sink, careful not to spill its contents. "Drained my zoomer's fuel tank and dumped a nest of wumpbees in it last summer."

"Ouch!" Jeren winced. "So why did you wait so long to get him back?"

"Just biding my time." Erol grinned and carried the bucket of ice water down the hallway to his brother's room.

The house soon descended into silence and Jeren found himself straining to hear what was going on. The silence seemed to drag on forever, that is, until a loud surprised and enraged scream was heard from the bathroom. Erol was seen seconds later, running as fast as his feet would carry him, a triumphant grin plastered on his face. He was followed closely by a very wet and very pissed Ezra.

"Get back here you little shit!" He barked, trying to get a hold of his brother while trying to keep his towel on at the same time.

Jeren burst out laughing as the pair ran by, almost falling out of his chair in the process.

Ezra chased Erol down towards the latter's bedroom. The door was slammed shut and all that could be heard from behind the door were muffled screams and protests.

A few moments later the door opened and the pair emerged, with Ezra leading the way and Erol stumbling along behind him, walking at an awkward angle, and Jeren could soon see why. Ezra had Erol by his left ear, forcing him to walk bent over with his head cocked to one side. Jeren could also see that Erol had been stripped of all his clothing except for his boxers.

"Come on Ezra…ouch!…It was just a…fuck that hurts!…Joke." Erol tugged at his brother's arm trying to get him to let go. Ezra only scowled and gave Erol's ear a twist. "Owww!"

Ezra walked up to the front door and pulled it open.

"Ezra…what are you doing?" Erol suddenly panicked when he felt the cold winter night air wash over him.

Ezra grinned cruelly and pulled Erol around, letting him stare out at the darkened street. "Oh no! No no! Ezra don't you dare! Ezra…Nooooooo!" Erol screamed as he was then given a shove out the door and into the cold night air.

Erol yelped as he tried not to slip on the slick ground, his arms waving in the air all the while. Once he had his balance, he turned back towards the house to see Ezra grinning back at him. Erol glared and ran for the door colliding with it moments later after Ezra had slammed it shut and locked it.

"God damn it!" Erol cursed. "Ezra open up, it's fucking cold!" He yelled as he began pounding on the door. He paused for a moment to listen to what was going on inside. He could hear Jeren laughing and a few muffled words from his brother. "Jeren?" Erol pleaded, hoping his friend would come to his rescue. "Please let me in."

On the inside, Ezra stood at the door smirking as he listened to his brother's pleas for mercy. "So," Ezra finally said as he turned to address his friend. "How was your day?"

Jeren shrugged still snickering. "Training was a bitch. But other wise it was a pretty good day."

"That's good."

"Guys please!" Came Erol's whine from the other side of the door. "I can't feel my ears or feet."

"So, how long you gonna leave him out there?" Jeren asked.

Ezra shrugged as he walked back towards his room, intent on drying off and getting into some warm dry clothing. "Five maybe ten minuets," He said before adding. "I could leave him out there all night, but then that would be cruel."

"Yes, I suppose it would." Jeren agreed.

-------------------------------------

Just out side, Erol stood shivering, his arms wrapped tightly around his body in an attempt to keep warm. _He is sooo fucking dead once I get back inside._ He thought to himself as he watched the puffs of steam his breath made in the cool air.

"Nice underwear!" Someone hollered at him from across the street.

"Screw you!" He shot back. _Oh yes, he is defiantly dead!_

-------------------------------------

Author's Rant: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Not worth the effort I put into it? Tell me!!! R&R please.

Oh, and I gave chapter 6 of Hybrid an overhaul. So check it out and tell me what you think.


	2. Drunk

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the J&D characters; just Ezra and Jeren.

A/N: Another humorous fic concerning Erol and Ezra. You'll probably notice that I make Erol the reckless one, which make sense if you watch how he acts in the game. I also probably threw him a bit out of character for this story.

And did anyone else notice that ND changed Erol's name to Errol? I honestly like it better with just one r, but that's just me.

Thanks to Reviewers:**Hellmouth2:** The inspiration for the first story came from something that happened in my life. It involved my dad and my brother. They happened to be rough housing before bed, and my dad got the idea to push my brother out the back door in his pajama shorts (in the middle of winter mind you.) I just added the whole shower and bucket of ice water thing to get the story rolling. **Soran Marlovic, Light Eco Sage,TifaLockhart27, And Jess.**

--------------------------------

_Age: 21 Rating: R (for language)_

--------------------------------

_Went out drinking late last night, I had a blast._

_But now the morning light has come and kicked my ass._

_I've got the worst hangover ever._

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again._

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again._

_And by my seventh shot I was in invincible._

_I would have never thought I'd be this miserable._

_I've got the worst hangover ever._

_I'm rolling back and forth on the bed._

_I'm worked so bad that I'm never gonna drink again._

_Won't someone just kill me and put me out of my misery._

_I'm making deals with god, I'll do anything._

_Make it stop please!_

_Make it stop please!_

_I've got the worst hangover ever._

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again._

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again._

_I'll probably never drink again._

_I may not ever drink again._

_At least not 'til next weekend,_

_I'm never gonna drink again._

'_The Worst Hangover Ever' By The Offspring._

------------------------------------------------

It had been a week after the KG trainees had graduated to guard status, and most all intended on celebrating.

Ezra entered the nearly packed Hip Hog and almost regretted that he had. It was going to take him forever to find Erol, in this crowd. And the only reason he had bothered to come in, was because Erol had his communicator turned off. Ezra groaned and began to pick his way through the packed saloon.

Halfway through the crowd, Ezra was able to spot Jeren at the bar. _Now if only I could find Erol._ He thought as he shouldered his way past another group of half-drunk KGs. Honestly, what was so fascinating about consuming so much alcohol until you can barely function?

Ezra stumbled out of the crowd, catching himself on the bar to keep from planting his face into it. Jeren quirked a blue eyebrow at him. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah," Ezra deadpanned. "It's all just shits and giggles. Nice tattoos by the way." He added; taking note of the broken lines that ran down Jeren's face and the last half of his ears.

"Thanks." He grinned as he watched Ezra pulled himself up onto one of the bar stools and glance around the room. "Looking for Erol?"

"Yeah."

"I last saw him at the second booth on this side." He said pointing to the right side of the saloon. "I think he was having a drinking contest when I left him."

"Oh god!" Ezra rolled his eyes as he got up. "Did he instigate it?"

"No," Jeren said. "Couple of guys from another squad did."

"Great," Ezra groaned again. It probably wasn't a bad thing that Erol didn't start the contest, but then again, Erol was never one to back down from a challenge. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Hey!" The azure haired man put his hands up in defense. "If I could have I would. Besides," He shrugged. "Your brother is stronger that me."

"That's not much of an excuse." Ezra glared, putting his hands on his hips, a quirk both he and Erol shared.

Jeren shrugged nonchalantly. "Take it as you like, but I tried."

"Uh huh." Ezra muttered as he wandered off to find his, most likely drunk off his ass, brother.

And find him he did. Right where Jeren said he would be. And from the looks of it, the contest was over.

Erol was the only one at the booth, and it looked like he may have passed out judging from the way he had his head resting on the table.

Ezra shook his head and approached the booth. And when he got there he found that Erol was for the most part awake, as he was humming off key to himself.

"So how badly did you loose?" Ezra asked eyeing the rather large stack of inverted shot glasses at the far end of the table.

There was a pause in Erol's humming before he started giggling. "I didn't." He said turning his head just enough to look up at his brother.

"I see," Ezra slid into the seat across from his brother. "And how many did you have?"

Erol stopped giggling for a moment and lifted his head to gaze drunkenly at the shot glasses. "Five or six…" He grinned and started giggling again. "I lost count after that."

_Oh this is sad._ Ezra thought as he watched his brother. "So now that you've gotten yourself piss drunk, I suppose I'm gonna have to take you home, correct?"

"No…" Erol sat up suddenly while gripping the edge of the table to keep himself steady. "I can get home just fine by myself." He said trying to sound sober but failing miserably.

"Like hell. You can barely sit straight."

Erol gave his brother a drunken glare that clearly stated, 'watch me' and then stood, albeit shakily, and made to leave the booth with an amused Ezra watching. Unfortunately Erol, in his drunken state, failed to notice or remember that the booth was a few steps up from the saloon's main floor, and as he took a step out he promptly hit the floor.

At that moment Ezra very sure that he was adopted and that it was complete coincidence that he and Erol looked alike.

He glanced over the edge of the table when he heard Erol burst out laughing, as if he found that falling to the floor was the funniest thing in the world. "I take back what I said before. You're not drunk, you're fucking wasted."

"Oh, I'd say he's a little drunk." Jeren said leaning against the wall by the booth. "How many did he have?"

"He says he lost count after six. But I'm guessing he had well over half of what you see there." The sober twin said pointing to the shot glasses.

Jeren let out a slow whistle. "He's gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

Ezra nodded noticing that Erol had stopped laughing and was back to humming again. "I suppose we should get him off the floor before someone trips over him." He said sliding out of the booth.

"He doesn't sing when he's drunk, does he?" Jeren asked taking Erol by one arm while Ezra took the other.

"No," He said. "And it's a good thing he doesn't."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Ezra said as they pulled the intoxicated red head up.

"Where we goin?" Erol slurred out.

"Home." Ezra stated, ducking under Erol's arm and holding it around his neck, Jeren following his example.

"Oh…okay." Erol snickered and looked over at Jeren. "Have I ever told you…?" Snicker. "That you have really pretty eyes?" That said, Erol broke into another giggling fit.

Jeren shot a horrified glance over Erol's head to his brother on the other side. "If that's a come on, you can take him home yourself."

Ezra grinned. "Don't worry, he says that to everyone."

"That's…disturbing."

They weaved through the bar doing their best to avoid other drunkards. Unfortunately this task was made all the more difficult because Erol simply refused to walk, so they were forced to drag him out.

The trio finally made it out the door and made their way over to Jeren's cruiser.

"Ooooh, can I drive?" Erol grinned when saw the vehicle.

"No!" Ezra and Jeren snapped in unison.

Erol stared wide eyed at the pair before hanging his head and began pouting.

Ezra rolled his eyes and proceeded to dig in Erol's pockets for his keys. "If you wouldn't mind taking him in your zoomer, I'll follow behind in his." Ezra paused when he noticed Erol was shifting his hips around while he was digging in his right pant pocket. "Oh, knock it off, you pervert!" He slapped Erol's mask down so that it hit him in the nose.

"Ow! Heeey!" Erol protested but didn't bother to push his mask up.

"Just as long as he doesn't start groping me or something." Jeren said, not really sure he wanted to be alone with Erol.

"Chances are good he's gonna pass out before any of that happens."

"You better be right, or else your fishing him out of the port."

Ezra answered by releasing Erol and shoving him towards Jeren then walking away.

"Oh, god!" Jeren gasped as he stumbled under Erol's weight, almost falling to the ground. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem." Ezra tossed over his shoulder.

Jeren sighed heavily and looked down at the drunken red head. "Alright then, come on Erol, get up." He said, giving said man a tug.

"Uh…nope." Erol snickered, shaking his head.

Jeren's eyes narrowed as he knelt down and lifted Erol over his shoulder, grunting slightly as stood once again. He shifted the racer around for a moment then walked the short distance to his zoomer, with Erol humming the whole way.

----------------------------------------

_The morning after…_

----------------------------------------

"Ezra!" Erol hollered as loud as his throbbing head would allow.

Ezra poked his head around the corner a moment later carrying a glass containing a greenish liquid. He grinned when he saw his brother curled up on the bathroom floor clutching the toilet like it was a life line. "How ya feel'n?" He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Erol's ears cocked down and back as he glared at his brother. The look only made his brother's grin larger.

_Oh if looks could kill._ Ezra smirked as he held the glass out to Erol. "Ya know, one would think that this stuff alone would keep you from drinking so much."

"Bite me." Erol muttered taking the glass from Ezra. He stared at the thick liquid with a look of utter disgust. God he hated this stuff. It was their father's home remedy for hangovers that consisted of various herbs and raw eggs. Not the best tasting, or smelling, stuff in the world, but it worked.

"It ain't gonna drink itself." Ezra said watching his brother make faces at the glass, before threaten him. "Drink it or I pin you to the floor and pour it down your throat."

Erol threw one last glare at Ezra before tossing his head back, closing his eyes, and gulping down the nasty green fluid.

Ezra was almost sick just watching Erol. He had the pleasure of drinking the stuff once before and after that he wasn't intent on getting drunk again any time soon.

"Blah!" Erol shook his head and shuttered as he finished off the glass.

"Better?"

"No." Erol glowered, offering the now empty glass up to his brother. "Because, not only does my head hurt, but I have a nasty taste in my mouth."

"Ya know what? I think I like you better when you're drunk." Ezra said, taking the glass and rinsing it out in the sink. "You're not so…bitchy."

His answer for that remark was the finger.

----------------------------------------

Author's Rant: Funny (or scary) thing about this story…I was drunk when I came up with it. ::laughs:: That's terrible, isn't it? You find inspiration in the strangest places, don'tcha?

I have some more serious fics going for this series; unfortunately I'm stuck about half-way through them.


End file.
